mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Tavrisprite
Infobox pictures I think we should consider adding a picture for tavros and one for picture for Vriska, but only 1 for each! I think it would make most sense to take dream bubble Tavros and dream bubble Vriska, each in the outfit their corpses were dressed in when they were prototyped.bitterLime 10:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid I already added them 2 minutes before you posted this. But yeah they do need to be there and only one of them each. But I'm not sure about their dream bubble pictures since it was their corpses not their ghosts that were prototyped, I added Robolegs Tavros since Gamzee threw in his torso with robolegs attached (he also threw in his real legs but umm, yeah) and I added hood down god tier Vriska because obviously it is her in god tier and her hood is down. But I think we also might need the Taurus/Light symbol hybrid, I would make it myself but I don't think I would be able to. The Light6 10:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) If we don't get a good version anytime soon I might make one, I guess it makes sense to use the image from shortly before they died, so yeah, god tier vriska and robo leg tavros is fine as far I am concerned.bitterLime 10:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Just a comment. Is it me, or is this Hussie's way of kicking any remaining Tavros/Vriska shippers in the balls? Patman12 11:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I think so. experimentalDeity 12:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Theory My theory is this: Gamzee has taken the corpses of the dead trolls and intends to prototype the four kernelsprites with each of them. He will prototype each one with two different troll corpses, apart from the last one, presumably as follows if this page is any indicator: Vriska - Tavros Nepeta - Equius Feferi - Eridan Sollux (Who is essentially two people in one anyway) MadHatter121 17:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Or, Feferi Eridan AND Sollux and Gamzee is the last (just going with my shipping knowledge here u_u) Chezrush 19:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It could also be Sollux and Aradia. I'm sure there are some pieces of Aradiabot still lying around the meteor. :Except Aradia is alive, it makes no sense to prototype her. Also expressed my thoughts on possible combinations here and I'll just repeat what I said. "Eridan won't be combined with anyone, because that means pairing him with someone, and Eridan will never be paired with anyone, ever." The Light6 00:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :So then it would be :Vriska - Tavros (obviously) :Nepeta - Equius :Feferi - Sollux :Eridan (YOU KNOW WHY YOUR ALONE ERIDAN) Chezrush 13:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Just a thought but maybe not all the sprites will be pairs of trolls. if the pattern of the sprite corresponding with the pre scratcch kids, dirk's sprite will be red, the same color of AR's choice of text color and AR is going to need an actual body at some point. Also considering Dave selfprototyped his future self it wouldn't be too suprising that Dirk would prototype AR how is another version of himself. CrystalGriffin 01:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I had previously thought the same thing as you, up until Tavrisprite happened. I mean, maybe it still will happen but I highly doubt it (In a offshoot convo, I considered Lil' Seb a viable prototyping option for Jane's sprite until Tavrisprite happened). The Light6 02:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Well then... That was short lived? But I guess we will maybe be finding out the answer to my previous question on whether a god tier character who manages to die and revived via sprite is still technically god tier or not, eg. Tavrisprite died neither a just nor heroic death so unless Vriska's previous death cancelled out her immortality won't she revive soon? Unless it is the fact that Tavrisprite was half-god tier (how is that even a thing) so it doesn't count? The Light6 04:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Let's just wait and see what Hussie has instore for this. It's all confused speculation anyways... Patman12 05:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) But remember Jadesprite? She tried to blow up, and we thought she was dead for like 9 months or something. That somewhat indicates it might happen again. Chezrush 13:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) That Tavros and Vriska are conversing within a Spritelog, even after their explosion, might indicate that they are still connected through the prototyping. Maybe they can reform if they improve their cooperation? Vriska is still Godtier. They have a decent chance of reappearing. 04:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC)